As shown in FIG. 1, a toilet paper holder of the prior art is composed of a box body and a lid which is provided with a plurality of lugs which are retained in the retaining holes of the side walls of the box body. The lid can be lifted to facilitate the depositing of the toilet paper sheets in the box body. The lid is provided in the center thereof with an oval through hole through which the toilet paper sheets can be drawn out one after another. In other words, when the first toilet paper sheet is drawn out through the through hole of the lid, the second toilet paper sheet is partially drawn out through the through hole of the lid. However, the second (or subsequent) toilet paper sheet often fails to be partially drawn out through the through hole of the lid at the time when the number of the toilet paper sheets contained in the box body runs low. As a result, the user of the toilet paper must put his or her fingers through the oval through hole of the lid in order to draw the toilet paper sheet out, thereby causing a great deal of aggravation to the user of the toilet paper. When the overall volume of the toilet paper sheets contained in the box body is reduced to a certain extent, the distance between the lid and the topmost toilet paper sheet becomes so great that there is a lack of an appropriate connection length between the toilet paper sheet being drawn out and the following toilet paper sheet. As a result, the following toilet paper sheet is not partially drawn out of the oval through hole of the lid such that the following toilet paper sheet falls back into the box body.